


Ryou Sakurai  had always attracted trouble.

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the food as an excuse, Aomine started becoming closer and closer to him.  Back then Ryou Sakurai thought that cooking had finally turned into something positive. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryou Sakurai  had always attracted trouble.

Ryou Sakurai had always attracted trouble.

He had been stomped on for most of his life by people who thought that shy was a synonym for weak. They made him give up his lunch money, which was the reason he started cooking – the reason he even knew how to make a Bento and went through the trouble of preparing his meals.

He could not be honest about this with his family, his parents were troubled enough with their jobs; so he said he liked to cook and the issue went away.

The extent of his troubles, however, didn’t limit to being bullied at school and took it up a notch by making sure that all of his relationships had been abusive. He had been used as a punching bug before, both a physical and a verbal one. He had been lied to and cheated on. He had been told several times in a row that it was his fault for being such a doormat. Yet he didn’t let any of that phase him, through and through he didn’t allow all of the things that came crashing on to him to make him a different guy.

He figured it was his own way of fighting back – because by becoming a loud, brash and abrasive character meant that the world would win, it was the ultimate victory to have him change, and that was something he wasn’t going to allow.

Ryou Sakurai may be a lot of things but he wasn’t going to give the world the pleasure of turning him into another jaded character.

Yet, for the first time in his whole life he was regretting his decision.

Whose fault may that be? Of course Daiki Aomine’s.

Ryou met Aomine when they were first years in Touou Academy, the basketball prodigy was out of this world and everyone recognized it, seeing him play made his heart go bump-bump. I guess one could say that it was love at first sight.

So imagine his surprise when day after day, the person he so-dearly admired slung his arm over his shoulder and smiled at him, as he slowly bent down to grab something off Ryou’s bento. Back then, he thought that cooking had finally turned into something positive. He was wrong.

Using the food as an excuse, Aomine started becoming closer and closer to him. Taking him for granted wasn’t something new, it wasn’t something that hadn’t happened to  him before, but it was the first time that he had actually invested any heart into a situation.

Aomine invited him over to his house once, he said he’d gone fishing and caught some exemplary Red Snapper and that he absolutely needed his cooking skills, jumping at the opportunity to have some one-on-one time with him Ryou agreed. Let’s just say that everything was eaten that night and it wasn’t precisely the fish.

It happened again and again, all through their second year, there weren’t any dates or sweet words, there were never promises, but he couldn’t forget the moments, because it was precisely the little things that made him clung so hard to the dysfunctional relationship they shared – it was the way that Aomine held him, his arms wrapped around his waist, when he had just finished, his soft breathing caressing Ryou’s ears. It was they way he smiled as he thanked him after he’d fed him dinner. It was the way he eventually taught him a tip or trick when they were playing basketball, as if sharing some of his world with him. It was the way he didn’t mind answering that the only person he was close to in the whole team was him. It was the way Aomine said his name as he was thrusting inside of him.

He knew it was all circumstantial. But there was still hope, hope was what got them through the first time he surprised Aomine walking out of a love hotel with some girl –while he was searching for a perfect basketball videogame to gift him-, he wanted to slap him and tell him to never show up at his house again, but he knew that confronting him about it would only mean that he would get himself discarded. He had come to realize that he wasn’t the only one who was actually mesmerized by the blunette.

Though his personality kept his fanclub small, his skills more than made up for it. Girls blushed at the sight of him and if he had been able to make it through the years, academically, was because they volunteered to do his homework for him, they even let him cheat of them when exams came around.

So, what he had with him, their special little world, was only theirs because Ryou was discrete. He knew this because he had made a comment once. Aomine hadn’t shown up for their schedule meeting and when he had complained –jokingly- that he wasn’t a priority in Aomine’s life… he got laughed at, Aomine’s reply was _That’s what I like about you, you know where you stand._ As if trying to tell him to never bring it up again or he’d go into the dislike team.

In his year together with Aomine he had become fully accustomed to being stood up, so he never ever cooked dinner that couldn’t be reheated.

The delivering blow, though, was having never stood a chance in the race for Aomine’s heart. It’s like he had been a background character all along – so one day, he simply waltzes and announces to the world that he and Momoi are in a relationship and that _everyone  better keep your hands off her, and your eyes_.

He never asked him to make dinner for him ever again, he never took food off his bentou and he most certainly never called him by his name.

So, he was supposed to just accept everything – just go with it. He couldn’t say anything, he wasn’t allowed to. Did Momoi know that Aomine was bi? Did she know that he had spent the last year warming up Ryou’s bed? He thought about telling her. He thought about telling everyone for that fact.

Then he realized that nobody would believe him. He didn’t even have a picture with him. It was like the last year only existed in his mind.

For the first time in his life Ryou Sakurai looked at a mirror and hated himself, for the first time in his life he wanted to push, scream, and become someone completely different. Anyone. As long as he never had to feel this again.


End file.
